gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another
Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another '''to piosenka mieszana z szóstego odcinka sezonu trzeciego,Mash Off. Jest śpiewana przez New Directions i The Troubletones, z Finnem i Santaną śpiewającymi główne linie melodyczne. Piosenka jest wykonywana podczas gry w zbijaka pomiędzy dwoma rywalizującymi chórami, New Directions i The Troubletones. Chór pod przewodnictwem Santany wygrywa, jednak pomimo zwycięstwa wciąż rzuca piłkami w Finna, co powoduje, że chłopak dostaje krwotoku z nosa. Kurt jest oburzony, więc postanawia zakazać gry w zbijaka, jeśli tylko wygra wybory na szkolnego przewodniczącego. Tekst i Tłumacznie Finn: Hit me with your best shot//Traf mnie swoim najlepszym rzutem Why don't you hit me with your best shot?//Dlaczego nie trafisz mnie swoim najlepszym rzutem Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'//Dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię Finn z New Directions: Hit me with your best shot//Traf mnie swoim najlepszym rzutem Fire away!//Ognia! Santana z Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!//Dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię Santana: One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'//W ten lub inny sposób, dostanę cię I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'//Dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'//W ten lub inny sposób, wygram cię I'll get ya'! I'll get ya'!//Dostanę cię, dostane cię Finn: Well, you're the real tough cookie with the long history//Więc, jesteś prawdziwym, chamskim ciachem o długiej historii Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me//Łamania małych serc, takich jak moje That's OK, let's see how you do it//To w porządku, zobaczmy jak to robisz Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!//Podnieś do góry pięści, zacznijmy wreszcie Finn z New Directions: Hit me with your best shot//Traf mnie swoim najlepszym rzutem Why don't you hit me with your best shot?//Dlaczego nie trafisz mnie swoim najlepszym rzutem Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'//Dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię Finn z New Directions: Hit me with your best shot//Traf mnie swoim najlepszym rzutem Fire away!//Ognia Santana z Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!//Dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię Finn (New Directions): You come on with your come ons, you don't fight fair//Hej, czekaj moment, nie grasz fair! But that's OK, see if I care!//Ale to w porządku, zobacz czy mnie to odchodzi Knock me down, it's all in vain//Powal mnie, to wszystko na próżno I'll get right back on my feet again!//znowu sie podniosę (That's right!)//(Zgadza się!) Finn z New Directions: Hit me with your best shot//Traf mnie swoim najlepszym rzutem Why don't you hit me with your best shot?//Dlaczego nie trafisz mnie swoim najlepszym rzutem Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'//Dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię Finn z New Directions: Hit me with your best shot//Traf mnie swoim najlepszym rzutem Fire away! Santana z Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!//Dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię And if the lights are all out//I jeśli zgana wszystkie światła I'll follow your bus downtown//Podążę za tobą autobusem do centrum miasta See who's hangin' out...//Zobaczę, kto kto się tu kręci Finn: Hit me with your best shot//Traf mnie swoim najlepszym rzutem Fire away!//Ognia Santana (Finn): I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!//Dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię (Come On!) Finn z New Directions (Santana): Hit me with your best shot//Traf mnie swoim najlepszym rzutem ('Hit me with your best shot!)//(Traf mnie swoim najlepszym rzutem) Why don't you hit me with your best shot?//Dlaczego nie trafisz mnie swoim najlepszym rzutem (Hit me with your best shot!)//(Traf mnie swoim najlepszym rzutem) (Troubletones: '''I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!) Hit me with your best shot!//Traf mnie swoim najlepszym rzutem '''Finn i Santana: Fire away!//Ognia (Santana: Ay ay ay ay ay!) Santana z The Troubletones: One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'//W ten lub inny sposób, znajdę cię I'm gonna get ya', yeah//Dostanę cię, tak (Troubletones: get ya', get ya', get ya'!)//(Dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię) Finn (The Troubletones): Hit me with your best shot//Traf mnie swoim najlepszym rzutem (One way or another)//(W tan lub inny sposób) Finn i Santana: Fire away!//Ognia (Santana: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!)//(Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak) Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya'!//Dostanę cię, dostanę cię Finn: Fire away!//Ognia Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!//Dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię, dostanę cię Finn i Santana: Hit me with your best shot!//Traf mnie swoim najlepszym rzutem! Błędy *Kiedy Santana rzuca w Finna ostatnią piłką, zwolnione tempo sprawia, że Finn wygląda jakby upadał. W następnej scenie stoi już jednak prosto. *Na koniec piosenki, gdy Santana rzuca w Finna , najpierw robi to jedną ręką. Później widzimy jednak, że rzuca dwoma rękami. Galeria Hitmewith.jpg MashOff57.jpg Hit me with your best shot.png Glee.S03E06.HDTV.XviD-LOL.avi 001121411.jpg 906485 1324467679360 full.jpg 017.jpg 018.jpg 016.jpg Filmy thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 3 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki Mieszane Kategoria:Duety Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Mash Off Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions